


Asked For It

by Saucery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas. You. Are not. The pizza man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salyiha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Salyiha).



"What the hell, Cas? What're you - "

"You have done something wrong," said Cas, calmly, almost meditatively. His hand smoothed over the dip of Dean's back. "Ergo, you ought to be punished."

Dean gaped. Or, well - he gaped at Cas's _shoes_ , his stupid tax accountant shoes, because they were all he _could_ see from this angle, draped like an errant schoolboy over Castiel's lap. "You can't be serious."

"The pizza man seemed to think he was justified."

"Cas. You. Are not. The pizza man."

"No, but I _am_ your 'delivery boy', as you so quaintly put it, delivering... 'cans of whoop ass', I believe you said?"

"I'm sorry insulted your pride, or damaged your archangel _cred_ , or whatever - "

"No," said Cas, very quietly. "You are not sorry." He raised his hand. "But you will be."

And Dean was. Oh, dear God, he _was_.

  


* * *

 **fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
